Crimson Promise
by Madnessflower
Summary: Summary: Life sucks... death sucks even more. Being a vampire can be a curse. Or maybe not. AU. Zemyx.


**Crimson Promise**

Summary: Life sucks... death sucks even more. Being a vampire can be a curse. Or maybe not.

Notes:

AU. Pairing: Zemyx, Akuroku (maybe), OC/Leon/Rinoa(dead). Any other pair, I'll put here.

A little hint of HP.

Disclaimer: (sobs) No, I don't own. The money I have won't even pay a Sea salt ice-cream... I want ice-cream! If I owned, I would have all the ice-cream I wanted. Since **I don't**... (sobs again)

Really, I don't own KH, HP, or ice-cream. I'm just too poor.

--

For the Bestest people ever to grace my life:

Manipulator-of-illusion, faithful reviewer of FD.

Dark Flamingo, the best beta I could wish during my life.

And all the readers that actually spent their time with this fic.

Thank you...

--

Crimson Promise pt -1: The day my time stopped.

My name was of no importance at all. My father was killed before I was born and my mother died after giving birth. My foster parents told me they were killed by vampires. I grew up hating those night creatures... until I become one.

When I was ten years, a mysterious woman killed me. She bit me, draining all my blood until the last drop was taken from my body.

I'll never forget her face. White skin, with two sapphires looking at me, but soon turning into a stunning shade of green. Her hair was the same color than mine: pearl blue, sliding through her shoulders, covering a pale back. A sweet smile with long canines. I could swear I knew that smile from somewhere.

_"You've grown so much... Wish I could stay by your side..."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Someone you know."_

She told me her name: Madelaine.

I was cold. My heart had stopped—if I still had one. That's when Xenmas appeared. He explained what had happened to me and took me to The World That Never Was. He then told me my true name.

--

"What are you doing, number six?" asked a tall, skinny ,man. Being vampires, they were all pale, but his skin was transparent as water.

"Reading, number four." replied the younger, his pearl blue hair covering the right eye.

"I know you are reading."

"So, why did you ask?" Sarcasm dripped from his mouth. He was a teenager. Well, a eighty-years one, but who cared? They were vampires!

"I wanted to know what you are reading." Stated the Chilly Academic.

"I'm reading this", said the child-looking teenager, revealing the black cover of "Vampires, along the Story", first edition.

"After all this years, you didn't give up on looking for Madelaine?" He was amazed with that 'boy'. after seventy years, Zexion was still after her.

"No, I already came this far, there are no reasons to stop now."

_Obstinate_. That single word described him perfectly.

"I guess so... Here, this is for you". Vexen said, handing the younger a book. Its appearance told them that ancient volume hid many secrets within its pages. The cover was a black leather, consumed by time.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Look at page 813."

Madelaine was there. The beauty incarnated, her silky blue hair, those emerald eyes... her silver fangs glistening in the moonlight.

**Madelaine Black**

**Born on 1691**

**The great descendant of the Black family, she drives any men or vampire mad with a glance.**

**Also a powerful witch.**

**She ran from her country after getting pregnant with a human.**

**Her actual whereabouts are unknown.**

"Wh... what does that mean?"

"You are a Black."

"And... she... she is my mother?"

"That's what it looks like. You said your mother died after giving birth, but she could be dead before, don't you think?"

"I don't know... I don't know anything at all..."

Number six ran, fighting not to drop his mask.

The mask he spent years building, so any weakness would be hidden, covered, so no one could approach him. But it was falling... Turning into a million pieces, along with his pride. With the small amount of forces he still had, Zexion ran away.

--

Vexen tried to reach him, but the young vampire had already disappeared.

--

_I already knew that. But I didn't want to confirm... She abandoned me. Betrayed her own blood..._

_I still couldn't believe, that beautiful woman doing that. I hated myself for not being able to stop thinking about her. I'd never hate her. Not that tender smile. Not those gentle eyes._

--

_Oh, dear Leon. Why you betrayed me? Why you left your child alone, with this evil creature confined in an eternal body?_

_Was it because of my sister Rinoa?_

She referred to her beloved older sister, who had faded two months after her little Ienzo had born.

Rinoa Heartilly Black, her half sister. Her beloved sister. Her hated sister. Her dead sister.

_**Dead.**_

They were dead, but alive. Why they were vampires was a mystery. Maybe to pay for all the crimes of past lives, maybe for some God's amusement.

--

Please, leave a review, telling what you thought. Then, I can improve and you can have better stories. It doesn't take even a minute, you can leave anonymous reviews... Please? (puppy-eyes everybody)

More I-don't-know-how-many chapters to go!

Thanks for reading.

-Ayumi U. K.


End file.
